


The Journey of the Poor Scavenger

by Salamon082001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), My First Fanfic, POV Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamon082001/pseuds/Salamon082001
Summary: Rey's family dies at the hands of the first order
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Journey of the Poor Scavenger

**Once upon a time in a galaxy far away, there was a lonely scavenger named Rey. she was going to collect scraps from ships that have been destroyed, so she could provide food for her parents, who are in hiding because they were not able to pay their debt to the first order.**

**so she had to do anything to get food on the table. her mother has seen the pain and suffering she is going through. and her emotions are slowly breaking her piece by piece.**

**Then one day Rey had this vision of a creature with spikes all around his head. slaughtering her parent's as she was on a ship. She was far away from home. but what she did not realize is the ship she was on is there to kill her parents so they could be the leader. she also saw visions of a man in a black mask. she had seen him before in dreams and nightmares. Rey wonders who he is. the man says come Rey all the answers will be here. as she was walking home trying to figure out if she is going crazy. but what neither of them know is that they have a bond.**

**and the reason why this man is able to talk to her in her head. is She is angry of Being the only one taking care of the family. and this man felt the anger and he had a vision. that he can turn her to the dark side. as she walks in the house her parents are laying on the floor with a hole in their chest. as she keeps walking scared but full of rage. and anger**

**as she sneaks into her room. and grab her mom's saber. and try to turn it on. but it would not work.**

**as she looked and She saw a little button on the bottom of the saber. and as she presses the button onThe bottom of the saber and the handle is inducted out. as she keeps staring at the fake crystal that is inside of it. the Same looking crystal that is on a necklace that her mom gave her. that is around her neck. as Rey rips it off her neck and puts it in the saber.**

**and as she tries to turn it on again. this time a blue light comes out of the handle.**

**She runs back to the ship. but there was a trooper Rey was thinking really hard how to get the trooper to move. Rey was really desperate to get on that ship. as she saw a rock next to her she picked it up and chucked it in a Bush the trooper went to check it out and let Rey sneak onto the ship.**

**as Rey saw the man with the black helmet And the red saber as she drew her saber and she said I'm gonna kill you. As the man said you have a lot to learn, you scavenger. as he takes off his helmet and introduces himself as Kylo ren. and he says to her I have the throne. I want you to join the dark side and to be my wife. and as Rey refuses to.**

**because she thinks he is the one who killed her parents. So Kylo Ren ordered her to extinguish her saber as she did not listen to him and attempted to strike him as he used his force to throw her saber out of her hands.**

**and he ordered the trooper to put the force cuffs on her.**

**and as she tried to use the force to grab her saber to strike him again. Kylo tells her don't bother you have force suppressing cuffs on. which means you're cut off from using the force. Kylo orders the troopers to take her to the cell.**

**as he walks in the next day. to see if Rey has changed her mind. she still had the same answer, she said no. so he walked up to her and told her he wasn't the one who killed her parents. as Rey said why should I believe YOU and Kylo said if I was the one why would I bother keeping you alive. as he approached Rey and started kissing her neck.and the warmness of his breath.as she started shaking and moaning she told Kylo don't stop. I haven't felt this in a long time.**

**She has been angry with a lot of depression on her mind as she feels his lips all over her neck.the warmness of Kylo mouth Rey's mouth keeps getting wider and wider as she feels his saliva from his lips as he looks into her eyes and she starts unbuckling his pants. and she pulls her pants down and she asks him to make love to her. as she is wearing the cuffs and Rey tells Kylo she can't hold back her feelings.for him and tells him to keep the cuffs on and pound her in she tells Kylo she is joining him and she wants to be his wife. when Kylo is pounding her against the wall. Kylo keeps going and pounding her. and when he is finished.**

**Ray is lying next to Kylo on the floor trembling with his saliva all over her neck. and his semon all over her dripping down her legs. as Kylo attempts to remove the cuffs. He puts his hand out to her and Rey takes Kylo's hand and he says rise my queen. After they take a shower Darth Maul walks in on them Kylo quickly draws his saber and the rage darth maul sees in Kylo's eyes. as Kylo grips his saber and swings it and cuts Darth Maul in two.**

**he grabs his saber and hands it to his wife Rey. she takes his cloak and ignites her new double sided saber with anger in her eyes. side by side they travel in every galaxy and wipe out every jedi.**

  
  
  
  



End file.
